Give me two Weeks
by Milde the tough Teddy
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro has to live his whole summer in his uncles orphanage in Karakura! He meets a girl, but the question is: is it possible to fall in live in just two weeks? Just a simple love story... I changed the summary! HitsuKarin AU !ON HIATUS!
1. Friday: Welcome you cold one

**Give me two Weeks**

**Chapter 1: **_Friday _**- **_Welcome you cold one_

"I'm sorry Toushiro, but he is the only one who could take you in at such a short notice. And besides you only have to be here till the end of summer "a strawberry blond woman said to a white haired boy.

"It's alright Matsumoto, I can take care of myself" he said in a bored tone. _'Of course you could.' _She walked to her car and drove off leaving the boy standing in the door alone. He sighed. He opened the door and saw something pink fly at him and before he knew it he was laying on his back with a pink haired little girl on top of him.

"Hey! You're the new boy. What's your name? My name is Kusajishi Yachiru" the little energy ball said.

"I'm -" he was cut off by strong voice: "Oi, Yachiru where are you!"

"Oh! That's Ken-chan! Got to go, bye!" she got off of the boy and run off to find this "Ken-chan" of hers. He got up and dusted his clothes. Once he was done he saw a man in front of him. The man had long white hair and brown, warm eyes. He was offering a hand to the boy and he took it.

"Hello, how have you been Toushiro-san? Welcome to Karakura" Hitsugaya nodded.

"Let's introduce you to everyone"

They walked to a huge room that had lots of different kind of couches to sit. On one of the couches was sitting a brown haired man who was wearing a pink yukata on his shoulders. He saw his friend come in the room with a boy and rose to his feet.

"This is my nephew, the one I was telling you about" Ukitake informed to the man. He handed his hand over to the boy who took it.

"I'm Kyoraku Shunsui nice to meet you Toushiro-kun"

"It's Hitsugaya and nice to meet you too"

"Is he always so stiff and formal around people?" Kyoraku whispered to his friend while Hitsugaya was exploring the room.

"Unfortunately, yes. He was brought up that way" the kind man sighed.

"Could you call everyone here?" Ukitake asked his long-time friend. He nodded and yelled:"Come down everyone! We would like to introduce you to someone!"

Toushiro could hear different kind of footsteps and soon there was a small crowd staring at him. _'Boy is this is going to be fun' _He thought sarcastically.

"Everyone this is Hitsugaya Toushiro. Now please introduce your selves" Ukitake said to the small group of people; "Let's start from Yachiru-chan"

At that evening the white haired genius learned that Ukitake and Kyoraku were the owners of the orphanage he would be living in that summer. He also find out that they had blood-thirsty cook named Zaraki Kenpachi who also happened to be that pink haired devils precious Ken-chan. And each of the kids has their own rooms. _'Thank God for that!' _He thought as he climbed to the bed. Before he fell asleep he remembered Ukitake's last words for him:"Since you're new here we will show you the town tomorrow. Good night!"

* * *

**Okay, I admit it's a short start but I promise that the other chapters are going to be a **_**few**_** words longer than this ;DD BUT I don't know when I be able to update again so, you just have to be patient and wait until I do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any circumstances own Bleach! And you should be very glad that I don't! This one gores for all the chapters…**

**So... What did you guys think?**

**Milde**


	2. Saturday: The Game is about to begin

**Give me two Weeks**

**Chapter 2: **_Saturday – The Game is about to begin_

A black haired girl was kicking her football along the road on the way to a soccer field. She hit the ball a bit too hard and it rolled towards the street.

"No, stop!" She yelled as she ran after it. When she was sure she couldn't catch the ball and it would roll under a car something sopped it. Not just something, it was someone. Her black eyes travelled from gray jeans and black t-shirt to the figures white hair and most beautiful teal eyes she had ever seen.

Toushiro had managed to escape from the group of orphans. He was fine on his own. He was walking along the street when something black and white got his eye. It was a soccer ball and it was rolling towards the cars. He caught it just in time to see a girl running towards him. She got black shorts covering her long legs, red top and cap covering her eyes. She raised the cap showing her deep onyx eyes. She was painting.

"Is this yours?" the boy asked her as he looked at her with his cold eyes.

"Yeah" The boy rolled the ball on top of his foot and aimed a kick to the girl who got it into her hands. Karin looked at her old ball for a second and when she gazed at the boy he had vanished. _'Where did he go?'_ She shrugged and continued her trip to the soccer field.

:.o.O.o.O.o.:

She was playing soccer with her friends but wasn't paying attention in the game; instead she was thinking the white haired teen she had met that morning._ 'Who was he?' _She kicked the ball hard towards the goal. The ball went beside the net and continued its journey to the unknown. Karin grimaced '_Oh no, not again!' _She ran after it telling her team mates to stop for today.

'_Where the hell did it roll this time?' _For quite some time now Karin had been looking her ball. She was getting really annoyed. She went over to a bush and: '_Nothing in here either…' _She had come to a bottom of a hill. There was someone on the hill sitting in a guard rail. _'It's him!'_ Karin started running towards him.

Toushiro was sitting on a guard rail of a hill dirty football in his hands. He had found it in a bush near the hill. He threw the ball in the air and let it fall back to his hands. He looked down to the town. _'I have to spend here the whole summer?'_ Why couldn't his parents live him at home even thought Matsumoto weren't there? He knew how to take care of himself. _'At least I'm free for now' _He heard footsteps behind him and turned to look at the runner. _'It's the girl from this morning. I wonder if this could be her ball…'_

"Hi, you're the one that stopped my ball" Karin noticed the football between his hands.

"I suppose I am. I guess that this is yours too?" Karin took the ball from his hands and rolled it between hers.

"Yeah, it is. Where did you find this?"

"It was in some bush…"

"Thanks. I'm Kurosaki Karin"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro" Karin climbed over the rail and sat next to him.

"So…do you play soccer, Toushiro?"

"Who knows" he shrugged.

"Well then we just have to find out" she was grinning now. Karin grabbed Toushiro's wrist and started dragging him towards the field.

:.o.O.o.O.o.:

At the soccer field Karin let go of Toushiro's wrist and dropped the ball to her feet. She kicked it to Toshiro's feet.

"That one is your goal and that's mine" Karin pointed the goals. She turned towards the white haired boy and stole the ball.

"The game starts now!" She run towards the goal and kicked the ball to the net.

"Goal! 1-0, looks like I'm going to win this one easily!"

"I wasn't ready yet!" Toushiro retrieved the ball from his goal. He kicked the ball high in the air and run past Karin. She watched as the ball rolled under Toushiro's foot. _'Huh? Damn it! Why am I still standing here, I need to catch up with him and steal the ball!'_ Karin wondered why the boy didn't move and when she was few feet away from him, he drew his leg back and kicked the ball, hard. It flew through the net disappearing to a nearby park.

"1-1, now that's a goal. Sorry for the ball…let's go look for it" Toushiro said his teal eyes shining under the stony mask. Karin nodded and they walked to the park.

"I didn't know here could be this much people in the evening. Where should we start?" Karin said looking at the happy families in the park.

"Well, you could start here and I'll start over there" Toushiro decided, pointing the other end of the park. They had looked under every bush there were at the park and they were exhausted.

"What if some of the kids, have taken it with them?" Toushiro asked sitting in the swing next to Karin after pushing her more speed. Karin shrugged. She could see over the trees now. Her eyes winded when she saw something very familiar.

"Hey, I can see the ball from here!" She jumped from the swing and run towards an old oak tree. Toushiro followed her silently. Karin was already on the tree when he got to the tree.

"I got it Toushiro!"

"Good, but don't let go-" he heard rustling from the tree and after a moment he saw Karin falling from the tree. He ran as fast as he could to catch Karin. Toushiro got hold of Karin's waist as they both fell to the ground.

"Thanks" Karin said embarrassed.

"Are you okay Toushiro?" She got off of him to see him better making him hiss in pain. He was holding his wrist.

"Let's go see my dad, he's a doctor you know" she helped him to stand and they started to walk towards Kurosaki Clinic.

:.o.O.o.O.o.:

"I'm home!" Karin called. They walked farther in the house. In the living room was a huge poster of a smiling, light haired woman.

"Oh, Karin-chan why – Who did you bring with you?" At the doorway, Toushiro thought it was kitchen because of the smell of food, walked a light haired girl who reminded a lot of the woman in the poster.

"This is my ummm…friend Hitsugaya Toushiro, Toushiro meet my twin Yuzu" Karin introduced.

"Is dad home, we need him to examine Toushiro's wrist" Karin showed her twin his now swollen wrist.

"Yeah, dad is at the clinic. But his having a patient right now!" Yuzu yelled after the two.

When they got to the other side of the house a black haired man with white doctor coat was saying good-bye to a man and a brown haired little girl.

"Hey dad I –"

"Karin-chan my precious little girl missed me so much you came to see me!" Isshin Kurosaki came flying at his daughter but was instead of a hug met with her precious little girl's foot in his face.

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Karin was now kicking her father.

"But you're always going to be my little girl no matter how much you grow to look like a real wo -"

"Shut up you old pervert!" Toushiro sweat-dropped as Karin punched her father unconscious. With some miracle Isshin woke up and although bloody and bruised he checked Toushiro's wound.

"It's just a sprain, it takes few weeks but you're going to be okay. Karin I need to check the other patients so you could put a bandage on it" The man left and Karin started bandage Toushiro's wrist.

"Thanks for saving me from breaking my neck or something…" She was still holding his wrist and didn't meet his eyes so he couldn't see her blush. Like he could when he had turned his head to look out the window for the same reason.

* * *

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! This is the second chapter of this story. (Like you didn't know :D)**

**I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes and that characters are a little OOC. Especially Toushiro blushing, but come on, they are teens and they go through theses hormones that we all like to play so much on them! :DD They are little older than usually in my stories, so this is going to be fun writing about them. **

**And like I promised, this is longer than the first chapter.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**Milde**


	3. Sunday: Super electric

**Give me two Weeks**

**Chapter 3:**_ Sunday – Super electric_

Karin was walking along the busy road trying to avoid bumping into anyone. She was sweating after her soccer practice and was now looking for a nice, cool shade. Karin took her cap off of her head and waved it like a fan in front of her face. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. Bad idea. She felt a push sending her flying and collide with something cold.

There were no clouds in the sky and the heavy air hanging around him seemed to suffocate him_. 'I'm going to die in heatstroke if I don't find that park soon! And to think that the others went to the beach willingly' _Toushiro winced at the thought. Yachiru, the pink haired little devil, had offered to stay with Toushiro if 'Ken-chan' would stay too. A sudden chill run down his spine when he thought about the little girl. She was worst than drunken Matsumoto. There was one thing she was good at thought, eating sweets. The orphans told him that there was a ghost who steals any sweets you haven't eaten yet, but Toushiro was sure that Yachiru was the candy thief. He saw her at the cookie jar yesterday when he got to the orphanage. He didn't know how she could have gotten to the kitchen when the door there was locked – second though he didn't even want to know. Someone bumped into him waking him from his thoughts. He noticed how crowded the street was. _'Where did all these people come from? Didn't these people have anything better to do at Sundays than overpopulate the streets?' _He was feeling extremely annoyed and that you could blame the stupid sun casting its heat upon him. He glared at the yellow ball at the sky. And because of that he became momentarily blind by the brightness of the warm star and closed his eyes by instinct. In the crowded street doing that was very risky. He felt a new weight bumping into him and the next moment he was on his back at the street with a black haired girl on top of him. Her legs were in kneeling position at his sides and she was sitting on his hips her hands on his chest. His eyes winded, he knew this girl!

Karin had her legs squeezing someone's sides while she was sitting on top of them her hands resting on a hard chest. The said girl lifted her head to look at the boy under her. Her eyes winded by the sight of Toushiro's teal eyes and white hair. Grey met blue-green. They stayed in that position looking into each other's eyes. Neither one of them wanting to break the silence. They blushed as an old woman walked past them mumbling about how kids these days have no shame. Karin quickly got off of him muttering an apology. She helped him back up to his feet. They fell in an awkward silence, both embarrassed by their position.

"Umm... How's your wrist?" Karin asked scaring the awkwardness away.

"Still a little swollen but fine" he looked his bandaged wrist.

"I'm sorry..." Karin said feeling guilty.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault" Karin was about to protest when Toushiro continued:"I was the one that kicked the ball to the tree, so it was my fault"

"Still let me make it up to you..." Karin looked around the street finally finding the thing she was looking for. She took Toushiro's hand in hers and led the way through the crowd.

:.o.O.o.O.o.:

Both teens were sitting under a large tree at the park. They had finally found a shade and were now eating their quickly melting ice creams. Besides them there were only few little kids with their parents at the park.

"I still can't believe that there was watermelon flavored ice-cream in the whole wide world" Karin said liking her own orange flavored popsicle:"And even more unbelievable is that you like it!" Karin chuckled lightly. Thinking Toushiro eating a watermelon was somewhat amusing.

"What do you mean by that?" Toushiro asked irritated. Karin couldn't hold back anymore and burst out laughing. Her popsicle had melted to her hands making her fingers slippery. She dropped it to the ground.

"Oh crap" she sighed.

"Here you can have mine" she heard Toushiro offer. She turned her head only to get the ice-cream on her nose.

"What the –"

"Now were even" the white haired teen smirked.

"That's it! You asked for it!" Karin said declaring a war. While they were having their small ice-cream full war, they didn't seem to notice how dark and heavy clouds were quickly approaching them. In the middle of Karin's laugh there was a flash of light followed by a loud noise. Next thing Toushiro knew Karin was on his arms clutching tightly to his shirt. She was shaking. Toushiro didn't know what to do; he'd never been in a situation like this! And of course it just had to start raining. _'Just my luck...' _He sighed. He told Karin that they should go before they get wet, but she wouldn't budge from her position in his arms. There was another flash of lightning accompanied by thunder. Karin flinched at the loud sound. Toushiro sighed again and adjusted Karin more comfortably on his lap. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her shivering body and hugged her.

"It's going to be alright" he started whispering her ear trying to comfort her. Karin nodded and looked the dark sky. The little storm didn't seem to like the idea of Karin having her courage back and deiced to strike again. Karin screwed her eyes shut and buried her face in Toushiro's neck. Toushiro hugged her tighter. He kept whispering shooting words to Karin while the tree shielded them from the rain.

:.o.O.o.O.o.:

When the storm had ended and the sky was clear, with different colors of red and blue, couples that came to the park to see the sun set would say "How cute" about the sleeping pair under the tree.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews :DD **

**I'm sorry for the characters being OOC. Heh, well you just have to deal with it... Also forgive me my spelling and grammar errors.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Milde**


	4. Monday: Something not so Pleasant

**Give me two Weeks**

**Chapter 4: **_Monday – Something not so Pleasant_

Toushiro cursed under his breath. Was he really going to do this? _'Well I already promised her...' _He looked at his bandaged wrist. He needed to change the wrapping and that was why he had come to the Kurosaki Clinic. But there was also an entire different reason he had come to the clinic. He had promised yesterday to Karin that he would show her where he lived exactly. He sighed in annoyance when the door to one of the rooms opened and a black haired head poked behind it with insanely large grin.

"Come in Hitsugaya-kun!" He seemed to be in a wonderful mood as usual which made Toushiro narrow his eyes and count to ten in his head so he wouldn't say something rude to the man in the white doctor coat. He walked in to the room gradually his eyes never leaving the face of the man. He sat on to the white bed. Doctor Kurosaki took his wrist and looked at the very dirty bandage. It looked like the now brownish gray cloth was once as white as the boys own hair.

"My, my, how has it turned like this?" Isshin asked with a smile. Toushiro just shrugged. There was a knock on the door and in walked Karin still in her pajamas. She handed a phone to her father.

"It's Ichi-nii…" she said groggily. Toushiro watched her tangled hair and sleepy eyes. '_Had she just woken up?'_

"Morning, Toushiro. What are you doing here so early?"

"It's already afternoon Kurosaki" Karin looked at the clock on the wall. _'Look at that, it's already two.' _

"Here you go Hitsugaya-kun, you're done" Isshin said while watching the exchange between the two not listening a thing his only son said at the other end of the phone.

"Thank you Kurosaki-san. I'll be leaving then" Toushiro got off of the bed and walked out of the room.

"Hold on Toushiro!" Karin yelled after him. He stopped and waited for Karin to appear from the room he just left.

"Thought I had forgotten, did you?" She shot him a glare for not reminding her.

"It was so close" he shot the glare back at her.

"Just wait for me here" she ordered and ran to the house.

:.o.O.o.O.o.:

The walk was quiet and uncomfortable for Karin's side at least. She was embarrassed about showing her fear like that yesterday. Toushiro on the other hand was deep in his thoughts. It wasn't like he was embarrassed to show Karin where he lived but oh the torture when others find out that Kurosaki is a girl!

"Oi, Toushiro! Are you even listening to me?" She was waving her hand in front of his face. He blinked because of the hands close proximity to his face.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I just wanted to know how far it is"

"Not far… Ten minute walk from the park"

"Okay" and the silence fall once again.

:.o.O.o.O.o.:

The wooden door opened to a house full of orphans.

"Wow, this house is huge!" Karin was looking at the pictures, obviously made by children, on the long walls of the hall. Toushiro showed Karin the small kitchen where the bell haired cook was making chocolate cookies and the dining room with long mahogany table. It had four chairs each side of the table and one at the each end of the table. Next was the sofa room. All the different colored couches and divans were all around the room and on the floor were big, soft looking cushions dropped here and there. Next room was Toushiro's favorite because the walls were covered with books. It was the library. Then there was the TV and game room, it was usually pretty crowded and today wasn't an exception, plus the two offices which were forbidden area from all the children.

"I'll show you my room, it's on the second floor" Toushiro glanced towards the ceiling. When Toushiro had stepped to the first step he heard someone calling him. He and Karin turned around to see a white haired man. In his hand was a letter.

"I heard that you brought here a friend" He looked at the black haired girl next to Toushiro who had jumped down from the step.

"Hello, I'm Toushiro-kun's uncle Ukitake Jushiro, nice to meet you" he smiled to her.

"Um, Kurosaki Karin" she returned the smile to the old man.

"You're going to your room Toushiro-kun? Well here's a letter for you" Ukitake handed the white envelope to Toushiro.

"I suggest that you read it as soon as possible" Toushiro looked his uncle questioning. Ukitake just smiled.

"Come on Kurosaki" Toushiro started to climb the stairs two at a time. Karin quickly followed after him.

:.o.O.o.O.o.:

Toushiro turned the key in the lock and opened the door to his room. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either. There was a huge window opposite the door. It had blue curtains hanging from each side of the window. The double bed was on the right wall from the window. Under the window was a desk where Toushiro put the letter and sat on his chair. Opposite wall from the bed were wardrobe and two bookshelves. Karin's eyes stopped to look at the prizes on the shelves next to the door. On the floor there was a round dark blue carpet. There were posters of athletes and bands on every wall except on the wall were the bed was. Instead there was a huge drawing of an icy dragon on the wall above the bed and between the drawing and the bed was katana. Karin stared the dragon and the sword until turned to Toushiro who was reading the letter.

"Do you know how to use that?" She pointed at the sword. He nodded at her but kept reading the letter. Karin sat on his bed and waited. Few minutes later she heard him sigh and crunch the letter.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing…" Toushiro trailed off. _'Nothing my ass!'_ Karin rolled her eyes. The boy seemed to be in somewhere else by the blank look in his eyes and Karin didn't like this look. She couldn't tell exactly what the look signified. Hurt maybe? Whatever it was it was making her feel miserable too. She grabbed the closest thing around her, which happened to be his pillow, and threw it straight to his face. It came with such a force that Toushiro fell with a yell of shock from his chair to the floor. He laid there eyed wide as plates and Karin burst out laughing. While Karin was rolling with laughter on Toushiro's bed he got up from the floor and smacked Karin to the head with his pillow. He was on his knees at the edge of the bed. Karin had lost laughing and grabbed the pillow lying still on her face and lifted it off of her face. She too got up to her knees and still grabbing the pillow yanked it trying to make Toushiro loose his own grip on it. They both continued to pull the pillow, neither of them wanting to lose to the other. When Karin's eyes suddenly lit up and there came an evil grin on her face Toushiro knew by instinct that something bad was going to happen…to him. And he was right, when he pulled the pillow towards him Karin let go of it and Toushiro fell to the ground once again.

"Oww..." She heard him moan.

"You're way too easy to defeat… You're so weak!" Karin laughed.

"I am not weak! You just surprised me that's all…" He sat up on the floor and massaged his now sore hand.

"Oops... Sorry, I had completely forgot your hand" Karin smiled apologetically.

"It's okay, don't mind it" Toushiro climbed to the bed.

"I'm not worrying" Karin said frowning.

"Who said anything about worrying?" Toushiro smirked. Karin's eyes winded and she was open and closing her mouth trying to come up with some kind of remark.

"You…you… Die!" She grabbed the pillow from the floor and started to beat Toushiro with it.

"Okay, okay! I give up! Stop it!" He was trying to cover his head and stomach with his hands. It's so weird how a pillow can become a deadly weapon in the right hands. They both were lying on Toushiro's bed.

"Hey, Toushiro"

"Hmm?"

"Where have you got that dragon?"

"I have drawn it"

"YOU?" Karin got to her elbows.

"Yeah. It tries to resemble the spirit of that katana, Hyorinmaru"

"I think it's really cool" Toushiro shrugged at her comment, a hint of a blush of embarrassment on his face.

"How come you have something like that?" Karin said referring to the sword.

"It is given to the eldest son after his father's death…" His voice became quiet and faded away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that your dad's…"

"It doesn't matter and besides I was three years old so I don't remember anything about him"

"I can relate how you feel… I was four when my mom died" Karin told.

"I'm sorry"

They lay on the bed side by side the silence covering them. Karin turned her head just to meet Toushiro's cyan eyes.

"What are you thinking?" She whispered trying to maintain the peaceful silence.

"Everything and nothing"

:.o.O.o.O.o.:

"I know that this is going to sound corny but it's beautiful!" Karin watched the sun slowly make its way behind the horizon.

"Yeah… I know it is beautiful" they were sitting on the roof watching the sunset.

"I never asked you why you are here" Karin turned to look at the boy.

"My mother and her new husband decided to go on vacation and leave me behind. But because we, I mean me and him, don't like each other at all he decided that I shouldn't be alone in that house. He said he was concerned about what I might do while they would be away, so Ukitake was the only one who offered that I could come and spend the summer here" he averted his eyes from the setting sun to Karin's grey ones.

"So you're going to leave when the summer is over?" Karin asked. Toushiro nodded.

Suddenly Karin jumped to her feet.

"What time is it?"

"Almost seven, why?"

"Shit! Yuzu's going to kill me if I don't show up at dinner in time" she was by now climbing down fire escape. She stepped on the windowsill and climbed through the window on to his table. She jumped down from it and landed on a creased piece of paper. She picked it up and threw it to the trash can. Karin closed the door one thing in her mind. _'Who's Momo?'_

_

* * *

_

**Hey all! I got my laptop fixed and now I'm writing again! :DD **

**I'm sorry for the characters OOC:ness especially Toushiro's. I'm also very sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes I'm not good with those and besides the clock is 1:43 am here so I'm a little tired. **

**Thanks for reading and happy late new year!**

**Milde**


	5. Tuesday: Unnoticed Details

**Give me two Weeks**

**Chapter 5:**_ Tuesday – Unnoticed Details_

There were several footsteps outside the door and not-so-quiet whispering. _'Here it comes…'_ Toushiro braced himself. The door to his room opened with a pang. In an instant his bed was surrounded by kids all staring at him. Yachiru the hyena packs' self-proclaimed leader was staring at him in the eye with a large and insanely sweet smile on her face. Toushiro felt a chill crawl up in his spine.

"So was that _girl_ from yesterday _Kurosaki-san_?"

"Yes" he sighed.

"Whitey has a girlfriend! Whitey has girlfriend!" Yachiru screamed and soon the others joined her.

"Look! He's not even denying it!" Toushiro's eyes snapped open.

"That's it! Everyone OUT!" They all ran out from his room and Toushiro slammed the door after them.

He fell on his bed and rolled over his stomach. He reached the paper ball from the floor.

"You know you still didn't deny it" came Yachiru's high-pitched voice behind the door.

"I swear if you don't drop it…" Toushiro said through his clench teethes.

"You should already know that, that won't work on me but I leave it…for now" Toushiro rolled his eyes and sunk in the letter once again.

:.o.O.o.O.o.:

"Good Morning, Karin-chan!" The light haired girl said to her sister.

"Morning Yuzu… Where's dad?" Karin asked a slight scowl on her face.

"He had some kind of lecture in the Tokyo medical school… He also said something about finding out onii-chan's orientation..?" Yuzu said thoughtfully. She placed a plate full of food in front of her sister.

"Poor Ichi-nii" the black haired twin didn't actually feel sorry for her brother. She grabbed a fork and started munching away her breakfast.

"Thanks for the food! I'm going now!" Karin said as she walked quickly towards the door.

"Where?" The only answer Yuzu got was the door slamming close.

:.o.O.o.O.o.:

Toushiro was done reading the letter and threw it to the trashcan after crunching it. _'Well there is no helping it then, she's coming and there is nothing I can do…' _He soon heard a knock on his door and without his reply someone walked in.

"Hey taicho!" said a cheerful strawberry blond woman.

"Ugh! Matsumoto you reek of old sake! What have you been doing?" Toushiro crunched his nose for the smell.

"What has happened to your wrist?" Matsumoto asked concerned and glad to change the topic.

"A small accident but I still want to know, why do you smell so bad"

"Well I suppose a week without a shower will make anyone smell! Especially when you have spent that week in some bar. And just today I noticed how close this place was and decided to stop and say hi. So where's the shower?" She was strangling – I mean – hugging Toushiro while explaining. Toushiro got away from the death grip and shoved her out of the door.

"The shower is across the hall, but you need clean clothes too if you want to get rid of that smell…"

"Well then start searching your wardrobe and bags, because I'm sure I packed some of my clothes with you for these kinds of situations"

"You did what!" He opened the door but the buxom woman was already gone.

The boy sighed and started his search.

:.o.O.o.O.o.:

Karin was walking along the road and stopped to stare the red convertible barked in front of the orphanage. She walked to the door and ringed the doorbell. The brown haired man who opened the door looked a little surprised to see Karin standing there. He was even more surprised when Karin asked if Toushiro was in the house. He nodded and let the girl in.

Karin walked up the stairs and towards Toushiro's room. She stopped at the door and watched how the boy studied different kind of skirts and low-necked shirts. Karin watched as he went to the closet and brought there a few dresses.

"If that's the way you roll then I won't judge you but you could have told me" Karin said seriously.

Toushiro jumped in surprise and looked towards the intruder.

"W-what?" There was a blush of embarrassment on his face. When he didn't know what else to do he glared at her. Karin let out a satisfied smirk.

"You should have seen your face" she chuckled softly.

"You're annoying"

"Well excuse me but why do you have women's clothes in your closet?"

"Taichooo" there was a cheerful voice coming from the corridor and soon in the doorway was a busty woman clad in a towel.

"Because of her" the white haired boy sighed.

"Oooh~ what does my eyes see! Is that a girl in my taicho's room? I'm so proud of you. Don't let me bother you, I just take a few clothes and go" both teens sweat dropped as Matsumoto walked out the room.

"Who was she?"

"Matsumoto Rangiku, Toushiro's nanny" the woman dashed through the door.

"I'm Kurosaki Karin"

"I'm so happy that taicho has finally found a girl"

"Shut up, Matsumoto" Toushiro said annoyed by Matsumoto's suggestions while throwing her clothes back at his wardrobe.

"No, no, not like that taicho" Matsumoto took the clothes away from Toushiro and started to fold her clothes.

Karin and Toushiro were leaving through the door when Matsumoto suddenly had an idea that Toushiro so much feared.

"You know what? I need a new skirt would you like to come with me?"

Toushiro put his hand on Karin's mouth but too late she had already muttered the word: "Sure"

"Great! Let's get going then" Matsumoto was out of the room in an instant and Toushiro dropped his hand puzzled about the tingling feeling Karin's lips left in his hand.

"Why did you do that?" Karin asked confused about his behavior.

"Thanks to you we are going to go through a shopping hell"

"But she said she needed a skirt. Only one skirt"

"Yes, she might need only one skirt, but ones we're there she will use the opportunity to buy all kinds of stuff with the excuse just in case"

:.o.O.o.O.o.:

"How long have we been here?" Karin was getting annoyed by the minute.

"About four hours" Toushiro replied.

"Is there a way to get out of here without her noticing?" Karin was eager to leave.

"There is one way"

"What?"

"We run!" He sped off to the opposite direction where Matsmoto was going.

"Were to now?" He asked as Karin drew even with him. It was hard to run in such a huge crowd.

"Follow me" Karin ran ahead of him and turned around the corner.

:.o.O.o.O.o.:

Toushiro closed the cork and set the water bottle beside him in the soft and green grass. His eyes drifted to the girl fording in the river. He looked at her from head to knees because the rest of her long legs were under water. He remembered how he had caught her from her small waist, how cute she had looked on the street when she had fallen on top of him. He remembered that despite her skinny and bony body she had felt surprisingly soft when he had hugged her under the tree. And no matter what everyone else would say she definitely had curves. When he had hugged her, he had felt, albeit small, but soft breasts and from his perspective she had quite nice a – _'What are you thinking Toushiro! Get a grip! Yes she is beautiful but she's not that attractive is she.'_ He heard a splash and watched as Karin came out of the water her wet clothes hugging her body tightly. She laid herself beside him. Toushiro swallowed hard. Admitting this was so, so unlike him but: _'Yes, yes she is.' _

_

* * *

_**Hi! Sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes but I'm going to blame my spell check for that. I'm sorry about their OOC:ness too... **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Milde**


	6. Wednesday: Pink Panic

**Here you have it! Chapter six of GmtW! And I want to thank you all for waiting so long and of course for alerting, favoring and reviewing! Thank you! **

**I had to re-write this many times and I'm still not completely satisfied with it but that's the best I can... And this one character wasn't supposed to come until next chapter but I decided that I want to bring him/her now... **

**Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes! **

**Enjoy!^^**

**Milde

* * *

**

**Give me two Weeks **

**Chapter six: **_Wednesday – Pink Panic_

The wind blew softly swaying Karin's hair. She was panting. The soccer practices had just ended and Karin was sure her team would win at the up-coming game. '_I'm going to ask Toushiro to come and watch the game tomorrow…'_ Karin felt light-headed and giddy thinking about him just like yesterday, when she had noticed that Toushiro was watching her. Karin had felt so weird, so naked under his cool gaze. Then she had slipped into the river, and of course she had to wear a white shirt! She was so embarrassed but she decided not to care and went to lie in the grass next to him. Soon Karin became aware of the awkwardness Toushiro radiated and closed her eyes, but something told her that he became even more uncomfortable. And soon enough he had stood up and left.

Karin kicked her ball as hard as she could but the look on Toushiro's face from yesterday wouldn't leave her alone. _'What's with that idiot?'_ She sighed and looked high in the blue sky. _'Better yet, what's wrong with me?' _She had had this odd feeling ever since… _'Ever since that letter… I could tell that it was definitely girls' handwriting. So, does Toushiro have a girlfriend?'_ There was that feeling again and Karin knew it wasn't a good one. Nevertheless she shook it away and started to head over towards her soccer ball.

:.o.O.o.O.o.:

When Toushiro came to his room after fallen asleep on the roof yesterday, he discovered something small on his bed.

"You look like crap, Whitey-chan" Yachiru stated bluntly.

"Should a girl at your age know a word like that?"

"Huh? You mean crap? You don't know about the things you can learn in the kitchen and I mean other than stealing" she was getting way too excited. Toushiro quickly gathered clean clothes from his wardrobe and exited his room to get to the shower.

After the shower he went to have breakfast just to notice that he was going to be late if he didn't leave now. He sprinted out of the door and around the corner.

:.o.O.o.O.o.:

Karin came to the orphanage and ringed the doorbell. A boy around eleven opened the door and let her in.

"Who is it?" A high pitched yell came.

"Hitsugaya-san's girlfriend!" the boy yelled back and left Karin standing at the hall. _'Toushiro's what?_' Karin was red from embarrassment as a pink haired girl came from the direction of the kitchen.

"He's not here, you know" she said to Karin.

"Yachiru, right?" the girl nodded:"Where is he then?" Karin continued.

"He's on a date" Yachiru said munching a chocolate cookie. _'On a date? Toushiro on a date?' _Karin burst out laughing. The image of Toushiro being overly romantic was more than she could take. But he was still on a date with somebody else than her. _'What am I thinking? I mean its okay for him to date whoever he wants. He's my friend so I should support him.'_ She was thinking this way too much. But deep down inside of her Karin was really mad at him and she didn't understand why.

"Well, I'll be going then…"

"Two chocolate bars and I tell you where he went" Karin dead panned. Was this little girl serious?

"Sorry, I just ate my last one" she lied an awkward smile on her lips and quickly slipped through the door.

:.o.O.o.O.o.:

Karin walked along the busy streets of Karakura, window shopping. The sun shone brightly from the sky and it was getting hotter by the minute. She thought of going home when she saw her beloved twin.

"Yuzu!" Karin waved at the girl and ran towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Karin asked her sister.

"Well, I was supposed to have a date with Jinta but he had to cancel because of work" Yuzu sighed sadly.

"Isn't he lucky..."

"What do you mean?"

"Now that he isn't here, he doesn't have to lose any body parts" Karin was cracking her knuckles. She was overprotective of Yuzu even more so than Ichigo and she knew it, but no one was allowed to hurt Yuzu as long as Karin was alive.

"Let's go get something to drink" Yuzu was trying to change the topic from killing her boyfriend to something more pleasant.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Well, I have heard of this new café and I was thinking of going with Jinta today but he didn't come…" Yuzu was just about to cry when Karin quickly hugged her sister.

"If it's okay with you we could have a date?" Karin was relieved to see her sister smile again.

"Really?" Karin grinned at her sister.

"Lead the way" She said hooking her arms with Yuzu.

:.o.O.o.O.o.:

Karin paid for their drinks and carried them as Yuzu picked the table. The café was small and decorated as a tropical island. The walls were painted with different colors of blue and green and even thought of the small size of the café there was an island in the middle of it filled with trees and plants.

Yuzu finally found an empty table next to a window. She took a sip from her ice-tea and asked bluntly from her twin: "Is it because of Hitsugaya-kun that you look so heartbroken?"

"W-what!" Karin was amazed at her sister's skill to read her so well.

"You and your imagination!" She tried to laugh it off. Yuzu started giggling too. _´Did she believe it? Not that I'm heartbroken!'_

"Yeah, silly me!" Yuzu said smiling lightly. _'You are so in denial! Don't worry my dear sister; I'm going to help you with this.' _There was a wicked smile on Yuzu's face and Karin shivered involuntarily. She quickly drank her coke and got up.

"I'm going to buy ice-cream, do you want anything?"

"I'm fine, thanks"

Karin walked to the counter and ordered a pear ice-cream. She saw something white come next to her and turned her head to look at the person.

"Toushiro!" The boy turned to look at her.

"Karin? What are you doing here?" He was surprised to see her there.

"I'm here with my sister, and you?"

"..." Toushiro wasn't so willing to answer.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I have soccer match tomorrow and…I was thinking if you wanted to come?" Asking him like this was harder than she had thought.

"Uh... Sure" Toushiro smiled a little.

"Great!" And Karin was grinning happily.

"Here you go miss" the woman behind the counter said handing Karin her ice-cream.

"Thanks" she took her wallet out of her black cargo pants but before she could open it Toushiro had already paid for her.

"You didn't have to do that…"

"Well, I wanted to" Toushiro didn't dare look at her in the eyes and instead concentrated on putting his wallet back to his white skinny jeans pocket.

"Shiro-chan, there you are!" A brown haired, petit girl in pink walked towards them. Her pink lips were set in a beautiful smile and her brown eyes shone under the lamps.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce her to me?" Hearing the girl Karin seemed to come back from her trance.

"I'm Kurosaki Karin" the brunette's eyes seemed to soften somewhat after hearing her name.

"Nice to meet you Kurosaki-san, I'm Hinamori Momo"


	7. Thursday: Everyone and No one

**Sooo sorry for the long wait (!) but we have been moving for the past month (how can it take that long I have no idea -.-') to a smaller apartment... So without a further ado here's chapter 7!**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes but I really don't trust my spell checker... **

**Milde

* * *

**

**Give me two Weeks**

**Chapter 7:** _Thursday – Everyone and No one_

"Wake up, Shiro-chan~. Its morning" Toushiro slowly opened his right eye to look at his waaay-too-bright-in-the-mornings childhood friend. Even though the 19-years-old girl was four years older than Toushiro she acted as a nine year old most of the time.

"Ugh…" Toushiro answered groggily, "what time it is?"

"About eight… I'm so excited!" She was jumping in his bed making sure to wake him up, "let's go to town!"

"Okay, but I have to be at the soccer field at ten"

"Oooh! Are you having a date with the girl from yesterday?" Momo was imagining all kinds of things that could happen between her friend and the black haired girl. She blushed over scenarios her brains came up with.

"Not exactly… She's one of the players so I promised to go see her game… And why are you blushing?" Toushiro wasn't sure if it was a date or not. If he just went to see the game it definitely wasn't but if they would hang out after the match…well it was a totally different matter!

Toushiro got up from his bed and after dressing up the two went down stairs to get breakfast.

:.o.O.o.O.o.:

'_He still isn't here…' _Karin watched as the bleachers filled with families and friends, but to her disappointment she didn't saw Toushiro's mop of white hair anywhere. _'Maybe he's just late…' _Karin waved at her sister and ignored her father, who was as enthusiastic as ever.

Karin turned to her team.

"Alright guys, we can do this, we can win them!" She heard the whistle for the game to start. She looked at the others and raised her hand up: "Let's go!"

:.o.O.o.O.o.:

Toushiro was annoyed…and hungry. They had been in the mall for hours! And it looked like Momo was not going to stop shopping anytime soon. _'I swear she's worse than Matsumoto!'_

"Are you done yet?" He asked once Momo came out of a small shoe store.

"Well I still got some shops that I would like to go to and besides we are having so much fun!"

"We were having fun but after the tenth shop it stopped being fun"

"How about I buy you a lunch? Will it ease your suffering a little?" Momo was having the time of her life.

"It's already time for lunch? Oh how fast – Time! What time it is?" Both Momo and Toushiro took out their cell phones to look at the time.

"Almost twelve…" Toushiro felt a wave of panic and anger rise towards himself for forgetting Karin: "damn it!"

"I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun, this is my fault…" Momo felt a pang of gilt hitting her after realizing that she had kept Hitsugaya all to herself.

"Maybe the mach isn't over yet so we should head there…" she was trying to be optimistic and make her friend feel better.

He just shook his head disappointed and told Momo to follow him back to the orphanage.

:.o.O.o.O.o.:

'_He didn't come after all…'_ Karin kept the victorious smile on her face and congratulated her teammates despite the heavy feelings of anger and disappointment.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu came running from the bleachers, "we have to hurry! Onii-chan's train will arrive in any minute now"

"Okay" Karin seemed to brighten after remembering her brother's return:"but are we sure we want to let goat-chin to such a public place?" Karin eyed her father who was currently jumping up and down with pompoms in his hands. Karin slapped her hand to her forehead when Isshin fell face first to the grass.

"I think it should be alright…he has strained most of his energy here…" Yuzu just shook her head at her fathers' antics.

:.o.O.o.O.o.:

"_Toushiro-san, we are out of milk and it's your turn to do the shopping so if you could…" _How could he say no to a sick, old man? Toushiro was walking down the street towards Urahara Shop. He heard someone walk towards him and suddenly stop. He lifted his head and came face to face with none other than Kurosaki Karin. She was carrying a bag full of groceries.

"Hi" Toushiro decided to be the first to talk.

"Why didn't you come to the game?" Karin asked bluntly.

So Toushiro decided to be blunt too: "I was with Momo the whole day so I guess I just forgot you. I'm really sorry"

"You _just _forgot me?" Karin couldn't believe her ears.

"Karin that's not what I meant! You have to understand –"

"Of course I understand! I'm sorry that I overreacted. I thought too much of myself but apparently I'm just as easy to abandon as a box full of unwanted puppies!"

"But Karin I'm –"

"Shut up! I'm not interested to hear your reasons! Just have a happy summer with your girlfriend!" She turned to walk away leaving stunned Toushiro behind. _'Girlfriend!' _The word seemed to echo inside Toushro's head.

"Oh, and by the way dumbass, we won!" Karin yelled continuing her march far away from Toushiro.

Karin huffed to herself as she walked away from Toushiro. Even thought her anger was gone after her ranting the disappointment was still stuck to the bottom of her stomach. Karin understood that the girlfriend was more important to Toushiro than she would ever be but somehow it felt so… Karin couldn't even describe it any more as the emotions grew stronger and stronger like a rolling snowball. All Karin could say was that it was different – no, it was the same feeling that made her heart thump painfully after she found out about Hianamori Momo just a lot more worse. Karin didn't understand what was wrong with her or why her heart hurt so, so much she was sure it was going to explode.

Suddenly there was a sound of something ripping and Karin stood dumbfounded on the sidewalk watching as the groceries fell out of the bag. She started to pick them cussing the bag, Toushiro, the need of food and life overall. She blinked a couple of times when Toushiro hand offered her a new bag. She took it without thanks and started picking the groceries again.

"You don't have to help me" Karin said when Toushiro started to pick the apples.

"I want to" he said and looked at her strait in the eye. Karin just nodded.

"But isn't your girlfriend waiting for you?" Toushiro didn't say anything or even look at her; he just kept picking the food and place them in the bag.

When they were done Toushiro gave the bag to Karin and said in a cold tone: "She isn't my girlfriend"

Karin flinched visibly by his tone and watched his back move further away from her. She decided to swallow her pride and forgive him right then and there because she really didn't want to lose him.

"You know a gentleman would have offered to carry the back and walk me home!" She yelled after him.

"I'll do that next time; I'm in a hurry 'cause my _girl friend_ is waiting for me!" He waved his injured hand without turning to look at her but she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Then that's a promise!" She was smirking too, the snowball melting into a puddle of cold water.


	8. Friday: Don't slow This down

**Greetings you earthlings! I'm sooo sorry for taking so long but this chapter was a pain to write! I'm not happy about it but what can I do...? I'm not going to be able to update for at least two weeks 'cause I'm having way too much exams at school... Ugh! -.- **

**But here is some news of the story! I didn't name or describe Ichigo's girlfriend because people like different pairings... So you can put whoever you want with him... **

**And now that we are on the news I announce that I have started an Ichiruki story... its AU so if you are interested go check it out!**

**Forgive me my spelling and grammar and this rambling!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Milde-**

**

* * *

Give me two Weeks**

**Chapter 8: **_Friday – Don't slow This down_

"Is it true onii-chan?" Yuzu asked her orange haired big brother at the breakfast table.

"Old man was quick wasn't he…" he mumbled under his breath but nodded his head to confirm the gossip.

Karin almost choked at her juice and was clearly stunned: "Someone actually is stupid enough to date you?" Her brother decided not to answer.

"Is she pretty?" Yuzu was eager to know about her new nee-san.

"Very" Ichigo said, a soft smile replacing his usual scowl for a short moment.

"What's her name?" The younger twin asked. Before the strawberry could answer Isshin bounced to the room. His face was beaming happily._' Way too happily'_ Karin decided.

"My future son-in-law is at the door asking for you my lovely daughter" He was standing in the door way his arms wide open expecting a hug.

"Jinta?" Yuzu rose from her chair and was ready to walk to the front door fearing what her brother might do to the read head if he could reach the door before her.

"I didn't mean you Yuzu but Karin!"

"Toushiro?" It was Karin's time to rise her butt off the chair.

Her brother was so stunned by the news of his tomboy sister having a boyfriend that he just stared between her and their father. Karin shrugged at him and went to the door. There she was met with the boy who occupied her thoughts and the girl who made the hairs stand in the back of Karin's neck.

"Hello Kurosaki-san" Momo said with a bright smile:"I was wondering if you could accompany us to the station so I could get to know you better..?" She continued little nervous.

Karin didn't hesitate to go with them. She thought that it was a good way to see if there was anything going on between the two. Not that she cared…

But to Karin's surprise Toushiro slowed his pace so she was left with the bubbly girl. Karin was amazed by how much Momo reminded her of Yuzu and even more amazing was that she could actually like the older girl.

But still, when Momo got to the train Karin noticed how a wave of relief swept over her. She heard Toushiro sigh tiredly and thought he already missed his friend.

"She was a nice girl…" She said, awkward for her accusations about them.

"Yeah… She is great to hang around" Toushiro didn't want to end up talking about yesterday either and continued quickly:"But only in small portions, after a few days you start to lose your sanity."

Karin smiled at that. She could believe it, the girl was similar to that other woman, Rangiku and Karin thought how many more weird people surrounded Toushiro. And then it hit her; she actually didn't know anything about Toushiro except the little information he had given her about his family! She needed to make him talk about his life, but how. A beeping noise woke Karin from her daydreaming and she looked at Toushiro, who suddenly had pink cheeks, with cell phone in his hands. Curious Karin asked:" What is it?"

"Nothing, Momo is just being stupid, that's all" Karin nodded at his answer and didn't ask anything. The silence around them was unbearable and awkward.

"Umm..." Karin started:"Maybe we should get out of here. I mean we've been standing here like idiots for who knows how long"

:.o.O.o.O.o.:

"I didn't know you had a phone" Karin stated. They were walking along the riverbank.

"I suppose you didn't"

"What kind of answer is that?" Karin asked annoyed.

"I don't know… What was I supposed to say?" Toushiro stopped and picked a small rock on the ground. Karin shrugged unable to answer.

"Guess what, you are going to give me your number" she watched how the rock he threw jumped above the water until it sank.

"Sure, I'll give it to you when we get to your house" he said his voice unsure.

"Well let's head there right now"

:.o.O.o.O.o.:

When they entered the house they were met by scowling Ichigo. The orange haired young man didn't like the idea of his little sisters dating.

"Uh… Hi Ichi-nii" Karin give him a smile. She didn't like her brother's look at all but she would still have to introduce Toushiro to him.

"Ichi-nii this is my friend To – "

"Sorty?" Ichigo had noticed the white haired boy and was as shocked to see him as the said boy was to meet him.

"I'm not short Kurosaki!" Was Toushiro's immediate answer.

"Yeah sure you're not, Toushiro" Ichigo loved to annoy the young boy but despite that they were somewhat good friends.

"It's Hitsugaya to you" Toushiro scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever midget"

"You two know each other?" Karin had watched the exchange between the guys amused but she wanted to know how her brother knew her friend.

"Yeah, this little brat sometimes comes to the same lectures I go" Ichigo said looking how Karin's face changed from amusement to amazement. She turned towards Toushiro: "You go to college?"

"No… It just sometimes gets boring at school so I ditch and go learn something more useful…" You could see how uncomfortable the topic was for him.

"Cool" But Karin didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, he's a real prodigy" Ichigo said smirking for both of them. He could give his blessing to Toushiro, the kid was alright.

They all turned to Yuzu who had entered the scene from the kitchen.

"Will you Hitsuyaga-kun stay for dinner?" She asked sweetly.

"No thanks, I think I need to get home" He said his goodbyes and left.

After his leave Yuzu grabbed Karin and dragged her to kitchen.

"Well, did you ask him?" She was eager to know how her sister had succeeded.

"Shit! I forgot" Karin took a quick leave and hurried after Toushiro.

:.o.O.o.O.o.:

"Wait, Toushiro!" She had almost caught up with him.

"I…forgot...to ask..."She tried to even her breath:" I forgot to ask if you would like to come with us to this private beach? We are celebrating our victory…"

"Sure… When?"

"We will spend there three nights and the leave is tomorrow morning. Just come to my house before eight" Toushiro nodded and they parted to their own ways both excited about the trip.

While closing the front door Karin remembered that Toushiro hadn't given her his number._ 'Shit! Well there is always tomorrow…'_ She would ask then Karin decided.

Toushiro on the other hand was glad and at the same time sad that she had forgotten. He knows he has to leave when the summer-break ends and he most probably will never come back to Karakura. There it was again, the extra thump his heart makes at the thought of leaving. He didn't know why it would beat like that. He wondered if it was a sign of a coming heart attack.

* * *

**Guess what was in the text message! x))**


	9. Saturday: Dreadful Drool

**Hay y'all! It's been so long, too long actually since I've updated...hope you're still willing to read this small story of mine. ^^ Next chapter will be added sometime next week...just so you know ;DD  
**

**So without further ado I give you the 9th chapter of GmtW! **

**Forgive me my spelling and grammar errors since this have not been betaed (is that even a word?)**

**Should I do disclaimer here? Well I do it anyway: I do not own Bleach, its story nor the characters...**

**Enjoy!**

**-Milde-  
**

* * *

**Give me two Weeks **

**Chapter 9: **_Saturday – Dreadful Drool_

Karin was sure she had forgotten something when she closed the front door behind her and Yuzu. She was carrying her green and Yuzu's bright yellow bags.

"What do you have in here, stones?" Karin asked her twin as she dragged the heavy bag to the sidewalk.

"This and that…" Yuzu answered vaguely. She dusted her flower-printed white sun-dress. Yuzu always gave off the aura of a princess with her curly, light brown hair and big, beautiful, hazel eyes. Why did she have to fall in love with someone like Jinta? _'Speak of the devil, here he comes.' _Jinta walked up to them with his big sister Ururu. Karin handed Yuzu's bag for Jinta.

"As Yuzu's boyfriend you should carry her bag, right?" Karin's evil smile vanished as Jinta grabbed both of their bags effortlessly. '_Ass!'_ Karin wanted to punch the read head. Why couldn't she keep up with Jinta? At some point in middle school Jinta had caught up with her in height and strength and from there on he had kept going while Karin seemed to move slower and slower. At least she knew he would be able to protect Yuzu and Karin could live with that.

They were waiting for Toushiro to show up and for some reason Karin became conscious of her army-printed shorts she had stolen, correction: borrowed from Ichigo and how they were hanging loosely on her hips with the belt and the other green suspender while standing next to beautiful Ururu and her navy blue skirt that showed the girl's long legs. When they saw Toushiro's figure approaching Karin tried to smooth her uncombed short hair without being too suspicious but Yuzu watched her every movement amused. It wasn't everyday that her tomboy twin fell in love with someone. Her smile grew even wider as Karin snatched her bag from Jinta covering her dirty sneakers with it. Seeing the bus coming Karin bent to lift her bag just to notice Toushiro already carrying it. As they climbed to the bus Yuzu was sure on one thing: _'The countdown has begun.'_

"Who's that?" Jinta asked waking Yuzu from her thoughts.

"He's Karin's _friend_, Hitsugaya-kun" Yuzu said but her boyfriend just couldn't get her hint.

.o.O.o.O.o.

The bus had been driving for hour and a half already and the five teens were sitting in the back of the bus. The few other passengers were in the front saving their ears from the loud group.

"So you fell on him breaking his arm?" Jinta burst out laughing:"I can just imagine!"

"Shut up!" Karin was embarrassed. She wanted to hit her future brother-in-law but didn't dare in front of Yuzu:"First of all it was his fault for kicking it into the tree and secondly it was a sprain! If I had broken the damn arm do you think he would only be wearing bandage? Idiot!"

"What do you mean it was my fault? You challenged me and I told you not to fall" Toushiro said coolly.

"Don't fall? You know I hadn't thought of that before, prodigy" Karin smirked. She liked, for some reason, tease and annoy the boy. The feeling she got around him was something different. Something she was sure wasn't there when she hung out with her friends. She liked the warm and fuzzy feeling, it was addicting. To Karin Toushiro was like a pure heroin to a narcotic and she dreaded the approaching autumn. Well there was still time for them to… _'To what?' _Karin couldn't answer herself. She felt frustrated with all these new feelings swirling within her but still in the back of her mind there was a small amount of fear. What did she fear? She sighed turning her head to stare out at the window.

.o.O.o.O.o.

Karin was leaning on his shoulder sound asleep just like the other three. He kept looking at her face and how the shadows danced across it. Toushiro's eyes focused on her lips as she let out a small sigh. They looked soft to the touch. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

The bus came to a halt and Yuzu stirred from her dream. They had arrived to their destination. She shook Jinta and Ururu awake and turned to do the same to her sister and Hitsugaya-kun. To Yuzu's surprise the boy was looking at her twin in trance.

"Hitsugaya-kun, we're here" she said touching his shoulder. Startled he turned to look at her: "Wake Karin and come after us" she continued and Toushiro nodded.

"Karin, hey, wake up…" he poked her cheek but there was no reaction.

"Wake up!" He shook her and this time she reluctantly opened her eyes.

"What are you shouting for?"

"We're here. The others left already…and wipe that drool off your face" Toushiro smirked as the girl automatically lifted her hand to her face only to find she had been tricked.

"Ha ha" she replied dryly.

Karin stood up from her seat and starched letting out a yawn. They took their backs and left the bus.

.o.O.o.O.o.

As they arrived to the wooden cabin the others were already waiting at the terrace that covered the house's front. Toushiro and Karin greeted the others and went inside to unpack their luggage. Wide two-story windows on the front let the sun shine in as the pair climbed upstairs to a loft full of futons. Were they going to sleep all together? Was Karin going to be sleeping with him in the same room, next to his futon? That tough made Toushiro nervous and his palms sweaty for some unknown reason. He turned to Karin and almost chocked on his spit. Karin was changing her baggy t-shirt and stood in front of Toushiro only in her black sport bra.

"What are you looking at?" Toushiro hadn't even realized that he was staring until Karin spoke.

"Nothing...just never really thought that you would need something like that" he pointed at her bra. Why? Why did he have to say something so stupid? Toushiro cursed himself as Karin's face turned red, from anger or embarrassment he didn't know.

"You're so dead!" Karin pushed him down to the futon and tried to lock his hands behind his back. Toushiro didn't like to be dominated and he was obviously stronger that Karin so with ease he changed their position and now Toushiro were on top of the girl holding her hands down. She was glaring at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it" he apologized.

"Ar-are they really, that small?" Karin asked innocently. Toushiro glanced down at her bosom and blushed as he realized what he just did.

"No, they aren't… I mean they are...umm" he didn't know what to say! He heard Karin stifling a laugh under him and his own pathetic stutter made him annoyed even more.

"Shut up" he said looking at her in the eye. Karin quieted down and Toushiro could feel her breath brush his face. He could feel his heart beating in his ribcage as if wanting to be heard. Did Karin have these kinds of odd rhythm changes as he did? Did she also feel these shivers run up and down her back every time they touched? Was it only him? The thought of him being the only one feeling these strange things made his heart ache and the shivers turned cold and unpleasant. What was the meaning of this?

He studied her face. _'I wonder if her lips are as soft as they look…' _Toshiro lowered himself and tilted his head a little as Karin closed her eyes. He could feel her body radiating heat through his clothes. His lips brushed hers and…

"Karin-chan! Hitsugaya-kun! What's taking so long?" Yuzu's voice reached to the couple and made both of them jump and blush furiously. Karin could hear her voice, a little high from excitement, yell:"Well be there in a minute we're still unpacking our stuff…"

They heard an okay and after the sound of the closing door was heard they let out a relieved sigh. They were still in their position and the awkwardness between them was paralyzing. Toushiro quickly stood up and Karin rose to sit on the floor.

"Umm… I'll – I'll go down first…" Toushiro rubbed his neck clearly uncomfortable.

"Yeah..." Karin said her eyes bouncing across the room too embarrassed to look at him.

As Toushiro walked down he thought what would have happened if Yuzu hadn't interrupted. They would've… _'I would've kissed her' _He brushed his hand through his white locks as he arrived to the terrace. He knew that there was no turning back anymore. He liked her it was as simple as that and yet so much more complicated.


	10. Sunday: More than a Revolution

**Hello! I don't have anything to talk to you about except no one reviewed the last chapter! Did you hate it that much? Oh well... Here's the 10th chapter, R&R people! :D **

**Try to ignore all the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

**Milde  
**

* * *

**Give me two Weeks**

**Chapter 10: **_Sunday – More than a Revolution_

The weather was as beautiful as one would hope; a clear blue sky covering the glittering ocean and the sun making the white sand pleasantly warm. The girls were sunbathing as the boys were playing volleyball. Jinta and Donny were playing against Pinta and Ryohei. Usaka's glasses shined as he focused on the game acting as a judge while Toushiro focused on counting the scores under a cool shade.

"You have new bikinis Yuzu-chan, the color suits you" Ururu said and looked at the younger girl's mint-colored string bikinis with soft pink stripes running around the cloth. Her own purple vintage swimsuit was covered with green flower print.

"You think so? I had to buy new ones because these two had outgrown the old ones" Yuzu said laughing softly. Instinctively Karin looked down at her own bikini-fillers feeling flat as a board. Her blue sport bra didn't leave room for imagination. They were small, utterly small but hadn't Toushiro said they were good enough? She had never felt bothered by her appearance before, so why now? And what did the kiss, or the attempt of it, from yesterday mean? It wouldn't have been her first but she had been more nervous and exited than ever before. The warmth and pressure of his body and the feeling of his lips had woken something within her, something burning and enchanting. It was as if she had been waiting for him and him only. Karin was bothered by her thoughts and feelings she didn't understand, couldn't interpret. She had been in love before but these feelings were so much deeper, warmer, more beautiful, and yet somehow darker that she felt herself drowning. Karin's attention focused on her sister when the girl laughed loudly.

"I can't believe your brother could do that!" The light haired girl's laugh died to giggles and Karin knew the topic had suddenly turned into boys and with them came relationships. To her horror Karin saw the two exchange a look. How did gods expect her to survive?

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a while Karin-chan, but is there a certain someone in your heart?" Yuzu smiled sweetly to her sister.

"I'm not sure…" Karin said not really knowing the answer.

"What do you mean?" Both girls now had their curious eyes on Karin. She felt nervous but then again, what better ways to get answers are there, than to turn to two love life professionals?

"The feelings are new and overwhelming to me and I don't know what to make of them" Karin explained all her thoughts and feelings to Yuzu and Ururu.

"Wow. I didn't know you liked Hitugaya-kun that much" Yuzu said amazed her sister's feelings.

"Wait, how did you know it's –" Karin started to say.

"It's more like love than like…" Ururu cut her off.

"How do you know it's Toushiro?" Karin asked again. '_Love? This helpless, burning desire is love? Or is this just one part of it all?'_ Karin thought. She liked her answer. She liked Toushiro.

"We aren't blind and I know you better than anybody…for now" Yuzu smirked:"When are you going to confess to him?"

"Probably never…" seeing her friends confused looks she explained her current problem:"Yesterday, if you hadn't come to interrupt we would've kissed, and now the awkwardness and embarrassment is making him avoid me"

"Oh my gosh! If I had known I wouldn't have done anything" Yuzu was in her girlmode.

"But Karin-chan, aren't you also avoiding him?" Ururu asked and got both sisters attention:"What I mean is that you aren't doing anything to stop this weird situation between you two, like you usually would"

"Ururu is right, Karin-chan. Stop being a coward and finish what you started yesterday!"

"And exactly how? If you hadn't noticed he won't even look at me!" Karin snapped.

"We need a plan. A plan smart enough to get him of guard and you can have alone time with him..." Ururu mumbled. They started to polish the plan when suddenly a ball hit the back of Karin's head. She picked the ball and turned to look at the boys with deathly glare.

"Sorry Kurosaki, it slipped!" Jinta yelled and Karin had a hard time believing his sincerity. She threw the colorful ball with full force back to Jinta getting him by surprise and hitting him to the stomach. The uproar caused Toushiro to lift his head up and meet with Karin's dark eyes. They seemed to stare each other for eternity until the boy turned his head away. Karin frowned and she had to swallow her anger. She didn't like to be ignored by him, it hurt too much.

"Let's make this plan bulletproof" Karin said annoyed.

.o.O.o.O.o.

The evening was warm and the sunset created a magical feeling to the beach. The teens had set up a fire and gathered around it. They toasted for the victory laughing, eating Yuzu's delicious food and drinking. Karin laughed with others and played with the boys beating them in every game. At some point she forgot herself as she stared at the fire. She was nervous even thought Toushiro was sitting far away from her. When he finally stood up and went to the cabin Yuzu and Ururu dashed next to Karin.

"Now's your chance, go and make sure you do it right!" Yuzu whispered to her as Ururu settled to just give her hand an encouraging squeeze.

Karin walked to the cabin and hid herself outside the building. She didn't have to wait long for Toushiro and as he was near her hiding place Karin stepped out. There was a surprise in his yellowish eyes that the few lasting rays of sun had colored.

"I need to talk to you" Karin was expecting a cold shoulder but instead the boy nodded asking her to continue. The problem was that Karin was having a stage fright and as nothing came out of her Toushiro turned to go back to the beach. _'It's now or never, Karin!'_ She tackled Toushiro to the ground with all her might falling on top of him herself.

"I told you I have something to tell you" she said her voice serious enough to silence her father. Toushiro eyed her expecting, waiting. Karin noticed that their position was the same as yesterday's except this time she was on top. Slowly a smirk formed on her lips and as she lowered herself down the burning sensation in her stomach was blazing stronger than ever. She gently closed the distance between their lips and the burning feeling burst into smaller gusts running all over her body. When their lips parted, Karin trialed butterfly kisses all over his face, neck and to his ear where she finally whispered the words that were making her heart dance in its own pace:"I like you."


End file.
